The Pains of the Heart
by xXCrimsonXRegretXx
Summary: Shadow meets a new friend named Glacier. She happens to be another creation of Professor Gerald Robotnik. [[Disclaimer: I don't own them. ::tear tear::]] Reveiws please!
1. Chapter 1: Glacier the Hedgehog

Chapter One

I sat up and looked at my surroundings… a dense forest, a lake, and some birds in the azure sky. Nothing of interest. I stood and did a quick three sixty. The area seemed somewhat subtle and serene, with little noise. I was somewhere in Mobius, near a small shrine that had an immense, emerald gem on the top.

I swiftly ran to the top with ease. Given the fact that I can go to hyper speed, this was no problem, only I was not alone. There was a hedgehog that looked exactly like me, only he had red stripes, not white. "… Who are you?" I asked in my naturally cold voice. He instantly turned and faced me. "…Hn." He merely stared with cold red eyes, but I stared back, my eyes just as cold. With no word he ran off at a slower pace than I would have.

Shrugging off what had just happened, I walked down the carved, rock stairs. Just then, I was stopped yet again by the sense of not being alone. I turned on my heel and saw a red echidna atop the altar staring down at me, eyes angry. "What are you doing here?" He said, voice fitting with his eyes, angry. I kept silent and began to walk away. "I asked you a question! It would be shameful of you not to answer!" He yelled back at me. With that I ran off, leaving him in the dust.

I ran up to a fairly large building and stopped. This was an area that I wasn't familiar to. Then came out a duo-tailed fox that came from the building. He seemed to have noticed me. I stood stock still wondering why he would come over to me. As he ran up I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned and held my fists up, ready for anything. There stood yet another hedgehog. He had a cocky smile spread across his face. I didn't like that. "And who might you be?" he asked. "…" I kept quiet. "I guess that means you don't know."  
"Yes, I do."  
"Then why don't you tell me?"  
"…"  
"…."  
"Glacier the hedgehog. But that's not exactly who I am, now is it?"

He laughed haughtily and held a hand at his side trying to hold it in. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. He just stopped laughing and followed me, not seeming to care for the fact that I was walking away out of annoyance. The two-tailed fox came up, panting. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And this is my buddy, Tails." _Ironic, isn't it. Tails. He has two tails. _I rolled my eyes again and continued walking. They continued to pursue me so I began to run. The fox boy, apparently named Tails, got left behind, but the blue hedgehog kept up. I ran faster, not missing a step, but he still persisted. I had one more trick up my sleeve. "Chaos… CONTROL!" I yelled and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: An Encounter

Chapter Two

I reappeared, feeling slightly light-headed. Chaos Control does that to me. I shook my head delicately to loosen the grip of wariness on my mind. Opening my eyes once again to see, I looked around. A forest surrounded me but one thing caught my eye. There stood the same hedgehog from before. The black and red one. He saw me and stood still, not saying a word. For a moment we just stood there, motionless and silent. I broke the silence, abnormally, for I don't ever talk to strangers, let alone a black and red hedgehog. "Where am I?" I asked him, hoping for an answer. For a moment, I thought he wasn't going to answer, but he did saying, "I don't know…" I wondered why he didn't know, for he was here too. "Why don't you know?" I asked. He shrugged lightly and leaned against a nearby tree. "…. Why are you here?" he asked. "To get away from that insane blue hedgehog. You?" I asked. He shrugged yet again. "I don't know…" "You must know something." I said. "All I know is that my name is Shadow and I am the Ultimate Life-Form." He stated bluntly.

I pulled up my gloves and stared him straight in the eye. "You sure about that, punk?" I asked getting annoyed at his cocky tone. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back off the tree, into a sloppy fighting stance. I too, got into my fighting stance, awaiting the first move.

He jumped at me with his hand in a fist. I easily dodged. Swinging my leg around me, I kicked him across the face, leaving a mark. He recovered quickly, not faltering in step, and threw a fake punch. His other fist came swerving around, catching me off guard. Loosing my balance I fell back. I regained my stance and dropped low, delivering a hard blow to his side. He yelped in pain, but again, he regained his step by doing a back flip and landing on his two glider shoes. I stood and we began to circle one another.

"Now it is my turn to ask the questions. Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Glacier, Glacier the Hedgehog." I said, wondering why I was so willing to give him answers. He smirked and disappeared.

Recalculating today's events through my head, I ran to a small, tight nit clearing. Just my size. I created a bed of grass for myself as the sky grew into a dark shade of purple. _Shadow… the ultimate life form, eh? Yeah right. Like HE could be the ultimate life form… could he be?_

As I pondered these things in my head, I heard a noise come from some trees nearby. I stood and got into a fighting stance, yet again. A bat came out of the trees looking for something. "Where is it?! I know I saw it somewhere!" She said, frustrated. I stood normally now, taking in what she looked like. She was a white bat wearing a very strange get up. She had a deep purple body suit on that showed off her figure. It had a heart-shaped cut out near her neck. She also had on boots with the same heart-shaped cut out on them. Long pink and white gloves covered her arms.

She finally noticed me. I looked outlandishly at her, and she did the same. "Who are you? I sure haven't seen you around." She stated. I rolled my eyes and garbled, "No one around here has…" "Well?"

"…."

She mumbled something to the effect of 'Sounds like someone I recognize', but I didn't coerce. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just find out some other way…" With that she began to take leave, but I blocked her saying, "The name's Glacier, Glacier the Hedgehog." "Good. Now that that's established, I'm Rouge the bat, but you can call me Rouge. I'm a treasure hunter and undercover agent. See you around." She said and left, flying off into the darkness.

-----------

Me: So Glacier met Rouge...

Shadow: Yep...

Me: And you...

Shadow: Yep...

Me: and you fought... and you... tied?

Shadow:... no... I won...

Me: T.T Stubborn.

Shadow: Loser...

Me: Whatever... ::walks away::

Shadow: O-o

Me::Is gone::

Shadow: ..Well, I guess I should say... She doesn't own me...

Me: YEAH, DAS RIGHT::Yells from nowhere.::

Shadow: O-o


	3. Chapter 3: Even more encounters

Chapter Three

The next daybreak I set off, looking for… something. I had no idea where I was going, same as always. As I went along, I began to see a few bizarre markings on the trees. There were slashes stripping the trees of their bark. Nothing had been done to the other trees. All that was gone was the bark and there was no trace of a perpetrator.

I continued walking regardless of the mounting distrust in my stomach. Up ahead a few yards was the same shop that I'd seen before, not but yesterday. Considering, as I had nowhere else to go, I persisted up the path to the large green-blue structure. I knocked on the door. No answer. Again, I knocked. No respond. I was about to grant leave, when all of the sudden a soiled yellowish fox came winded and opened the door. He was covered in lubricant from most likely mechanical labor. He smiled vibrantly and introduced himself. "I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." With that he invited me in, to which I accepted.

Inside there were many more people then I anticipated. There were about eight, including Tails and I. There were introductions.

"Hi. I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's Girl friend! " – To which Sonic groaned in disgust.

"Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Vector the Crocodile and leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"Charmy the bee!"

"Espio. A ninja."

"I'm Sonic, but you already know that."

To the last comment that Sonic made, Amy flipped out. She began going off on who I was and how I know Sonic. Sonic just absconded and looked to me for safe haven, to which I declined. To the rest of them, I hesitated to initiate myself.

"So, who are you?" Amy said after chasing Sonic around. "Well, my given name is Glacier…" I think I'm getting flexible. Why, all of a sudden am I, Glacier the Hedgehog, telling every person my name?? Forgetting it all, I sat cross-legged on the floorboards.

After all had calmed down we all sat in a circle-for some strange reason- and began to give a stab at conversation. Espio was sitting next to me, eyes closed. "Welcome to Mobius, Glacier." He said in a low tone. I glanced over at him. He seemed to be meditating.

I sighed. Being around so many natives was out of the ordinary. And maddening. Amy's delicacies were starting a very large migraine in the upper left side of my skull. I warily laid my hand there to soothe myself, but to my naive disgust, I fell back, sprawled out on the floor, and passed out.

-----------

Me: WHEEE!!! Glacier passed out!!!!!!!! XD Plus she met the Sonic gang!! (I wish it rhymed like the "Aang Gang" from Avatar... )

Shadow: Isn't that a _bad_ thing?

Me: ... I dunno... I haven't decided yet...

Shadow: -.-;;;;

Me: laughs maniacally

Shadow:... starts laughing with you

Me: stops while Shadow keeps going Ha.

Shadow: O-o stops laughing ...ha?

Me: meow.

Shadow: -.-;;; Wow...

Me: crazy look

Shadow: o-O

Me: Well, I DON'T OWN YOU SO I CAN'T DO WHAT I WANT TO WITH YOU!!!!

Shadow: O-o

Me: Not like that, you perv!

Shadow: O-O Well, soooorry, but you put it off that way!

Me: glare


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks

Chapter Four

_All was black. It was not nighttime, yet it was as gloomy as a raven's quill. A black and teal hedgehog rests on a testing table; Petite splotches of scarlet blood covered her countenance, arms, and torso. Suddenly light extruded into the room, flooding it with a vivid flash. Two men entered the testing lab._

"_How is the testing going?"_

"_All is going as planned."_

"_Is she in a good state for me to take over?"_

"_Yes."_

"_All right. You may leave, then, Koidoshi."_

_Some footsteps and a door closing.  
"Time to wake up, Glacier."_

_The hedgehog opened her blue-grey eyes. The man that stood a few feet taller helped her off the table and guided her into the next room, in which was a tube-like structure.  
"Doctor Robotnik?"_

"_Yes, Glacier?"_

"_Why was I made?"_

"_You will find out soon enough."_

_The hedgehog nodded and slid her body into the pod and closed her eyes. Doctor Robotnik stood at a control panel now and pressed a few buttons. A transparent/green liquid began to fill the pod as he continued to manipulate the machine. Glacier seemed to fall into an unconscious state when the liquid reached her head. _

_A few minutes had passed, Doctor Robotnik still at the controls. Unbeknownst to the Doctor, the electric doors had slid open and about ten soldiers filled the room, all fortified with guns. One glided across the room silently, sure footed. Once he had reached the spot where the Doctor stood, he raised the butt of his gun high and striked the man on the back of the head, causing him to black out. _

_The soldiers destroyed the machine that Robotnik had been working with and shut down the general room, leaving the hedgehog in an unsuspecting slumber for who knows how long…_

------

Ten years have passed…

_An older Koidoshi stands over the same black and white hedgehog. She still lays in the pod, unable to awaken from her sleep. He raises his left hand to release her from an unbearable prison, but stops and surveys the room. The walls and ceiling are almost demolished. The whole building was close to destroyed. The floors covered in debris, the wrecked, expensive machinery, and the shell that lay encased in grime. All of it was a little hard to deem that the government had done only but ten years ago. _

_Looking back to the latent hedgehog, he raised his hand once more and pulled the top off, exhausting the pod of the greenish fluid. The hedgehog swiftly opened her eyes, that were now a darker blue-grey. _

"_Wh-who are you?" She asked, petrified of the response._

"_My name is Koidoshi. I worked for Doctor Robotnik, and helped him create you. You've been here for ten years, waiting to be unconfined, and I have come to do just that."_

"_I remember the Doctor… he said that you were an ally…but should I trust either of you?"_

"_You can have conviction in me, yes. Why would I have a cause to deceive you…you are the **ultimate life-form** are you not?"_

_She lets these things go and looks up at Koidoshi. "Ultimate life-form?" He chuckled a bit and said, "The Doctor wanted to produce the 'Ultimate life-form'. He wanted to create a perfect being, Glacier, which is you. That's the kind of man that he was though, and he would settle for no less." He shrugged, and then continued; "I guess… he had a standard that he kept himself liable to."_

_With no warning, the hedgehog ran out of the room, lightning fast. "I guess she has to fulfill her 'destiny', eh doctor?" He muttered and began to walk away._

_-------------_

Me: Ooooh! Glacier's past! O-O I likey!!

Shadow: Reminds me of... me...

Me: a little... it's similar. -.-;;;

Shadow: More like a _lot_.

Me: Whatever... and what is this "Destiny" that Koidoshi was talking of??? O-O

Shadow: I dunno.. but you sure sounded alot like Hyuuga Neji.

Me: Oh, yeah!! He talks about "It is FATE!!" XD

Shadow: Yep, thats the one!

Me: Well... OH WELL!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Shadow: I'm actually glad she doesn't own me... O-o

Me: Speaking of own, I do own Glacier and Koidoshi. XD I made them up. There's gonna be a lot more of my OC's so be prepared.

Shadow: V.V ::sighs::

Me::BIG GINORMOUS GRIN:: BYE GUYS!!! Come read more later!!! XD Oh yeah, and please review::tear tear:: I so lonely. Do you likey my story?


End file.
